Zeltrax
Zeltrax is a cyborg that acts as a general for Mesogog and a villain from Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. History Zeltrax was once the human, Terrance "Smitty" Smith, was once partners with Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer, but an explosion in his lab caused terrible damage to his body. Taking what remained of him, Mesogog placed it in a cyborg armor, transforming him into Zeltrax, a cybernetic general. He became completely intent on revenge on Tommy Oliver, blaming him for what happened to him and lead Mesogog's forces in their attacks on Reefside. During an attempt to make himself stronger with the Geno-Randomizer, Zeltrax accidentally created a "son" called Goldenrod, who he sent to destroy Tommy and the Power Rangers, only for him to be destroyed, increasing his hate for the rangers. Later when the White Dino Ranger joined Mesogog's team, Zeltrax wnated to get rid of him and used the Copyotter monster to create a copy of his Drago Sword. He proceeded to trash Mesogog's lab and left the sword at the scene to frame the White Ranger, but this only made things harder for his master, after the White Ranger escaped Mesogog's life drainign machine and joined the other Dino Rangers. Zeltrax made up for this by creating a White Ranger Clone completely evil with no trace of Trent in him and the White Terrosaurus monster, but they were defeated and the monster destroyed. Some time after this, the cyborg was almost destroyed by one of his master's plans and he turned on the dinosaur-hybrid, going out on his own. During this time, Zeltrax was approached by Emperor Gruumm, who traveled to the past so that he wouldn't have to deal with the S.P.D. Power Rangers. The cyborg reluctantly agreed to join forces with him and lead a combined army of Tyrannodrones and Krybots to take on the Power Rangers, only to be defeated again. Some time after this, Zeltrax became aware of the powerrful waters beneath a tree at Reefside High and used some of it to enter a super powered form. He proved almost unstoppable, but was defeated by the Red Ranger's Triassic Battlizer. Later, Zeltrax built a zord for himself, Zelzord, and after Mesogog was defeated by the rangers, he unleashed it upon Reefside. However the rangers used the self-destruct of their Dinozords to destroy the Zelzord and Tommy and Kira Ford destroyed Zeltrax once and for all.Powers and AbilitiesZeltrax is a powerful warrior, possessing superhuman abilities thanks to his cyborg body and can fire energy blasts and teleport. In combat, he wields a sword or an axe and a shield and in his super from, he became even more powerful. Trivia Zeltrax is the only regularly used Dino Thunder villain to have a counterpart in the Super Sentai series that Dino Thunder was based on, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. His counterpart was Darkness Messenger Geildon, Destruction Messenger Jannu, and Asuka and the reason his counterpart was 3 people was because his counterpart was a cursed armor that went from person to person whenever someone defeated the previous holder in battle which also drove the user insane. Category:Power Rangers monsters Category:Mechanical monsters Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Deceased Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters